Graduation Day
by Kat56
Summary: The Marauders graduation day. Its meant to go through each of the marauders and Lily as James sees them.
1. Chapter 1

There are certain expectations that everyone has on graduation day, I was no different I expected it to be my first real step into adulthood. I thought that it would mark the end of my childhood and my emergence as a man. Now I realize how wrong I was. My graduation did not mark the end of my adolescence, but rather the beginning of a long journey that would eventually turn me into a man. I'm not even sure if I have completed that journey yet. Despite, all this the ignorance of my youth perceived that day as a loss of innocence. In away it was I guess I could no longer hide behind the childlike naivety, pretending to be oblivious to the war that was going on around me. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

I remember sitting on my chair surrounded by my friends, and anxiously waiting for Dumbledore to call my name to give the traditional Head Boy speech. I heard my name called and my breath hitched. I walked slowly up to the podium, and looked at all the faces of the boys and girls that I had spent the last seven years of my life with. As I took a deep breath, and felt the familiar twinge of nervousness I always got before I had to speak publicly. People used to say I exhumed confidence, and in certain aspects of my life I did. I had always been amazing in classes, quidditch and other things of that nature. However, I did not have confidence when it came to speaking in public. Sure I gave pep talks before a match, I could give a stirring speech from the heart in the heat of the moment. But, this was different. I took one more deep breath.

" At the Welcoming Ceremony our first year the Sorting Hat talked about how Hogwarts was formed on the basis of the friendship of the Four Founders, and it was the friendships that we have all required in our seven years here that will have the most lasting effect. It will be those friendships that stand the test of time.

The memories we have had here will stay with us for the rest of our lives. It was here we learned how to levitate, how to disarm, how to transfigure objects, even how to take care of some of the most vile creatures on the planet." At that thought everyone chuckled. "But, it was not only academic lessons we learnt here. Some of the most important life lessons were learnt in these walls. We learnt what simple minded prejudices can do, how the person you are isn't defined by who you're related to (I quickly through a smile Sirius' way), how even the best of people can be corrupted by grief and hardship, that life is never simply black and white, and sometimes just a kind comment can make the world of difference to someone. These lessons are what brought us closer to those we have chosen to call friends. However, it was not only heavy events that shaped these friendships.

We were all there at the very first flying lesson when shear determination got Mary off the ground for the first time all lesson. We were there when Evan blew up a cauldron in third year potions and covered the whole class in purple slime and started the most outrageous potion fight this school has ever seen. We were also all there when we were all forced to help clean it up. We all took part in the Fifth year ditch day and snuck out to Hogsmead. We were also all there when Professor Drake caught half of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class drunk in the Hogshead. I can't think of what was worse the three weeks of detention or the hangover I had the next day (more chuckles). Today marks the day we leave the safety of these walls and enter the world outside. It will be these lessons that help us make our way through the world, but it will be the friendships that make the turmoil and the hardships we will all undoubtedly face bearable. Well congratulations class of seventy eight we did it."

The crowed cheered, and I slowly walked back down to my seat. It was now time to receive our diplomas.


	2. Chapter 2

The first of my group of friends to receive his diploma was Sirius Black, my best mate. He got up and ran his fingers through his thick black hair before he made his way up to the stage. No matter what Sirius did he always looked regal and aristocratic, Lily often refereed to him as the Black Knight. The term fit him extremely well. Sirius was good-looking, extremely talented, and smart, he was respectful, well mannered, and courteous. However, Sirius had a particularly volatile dark side. He had a horrible temper, which often led him to being cruel, menacing, and reckless. I couldn't help but think about how the darker aspects of Sirius' personality had almost put an end to the Marauders only two years ago. It took months before any of us were able to forgive him, I almost didn't. Sirius took our coldness in stride.

Without us Sirius became reclusive and the friend we had once known began to disappear completely. On top of numerous detentions he also had to take therapy sessions with McGonagall. He was her most talented and favorite student, and she was able to make him see where his true problem lied. She was the only teacher he respected and despite being strict she had a motherly aspect to her that only came out when it involved him.

"Mr. Black wallowing in grief is not going to help the problem." "And what would you have me do Professor everything I believed about myself turned out to be a lie, James was right I've revealed myself as a true Black" he muttered bitterly. "Sirius you know Potter didn't mean that he was angry. What you have to realize is your problem is not that you have a dark side or even that yours is particularly volatile. Your problem is that you choose to ignore that you have one. We all have both light and dark inside of us. However, most people's upbringing teach them to control it. Yours on the other hand allowed it to flourish. It was you and only you that taught yourself the difference between right and wrong, it was you who despite all adversity managed too grow up into a very strong, good individual. That is what makes you different from your family. You can't defeat a problem if you don't acknowledge that it's there." He told me of this life changing conversation he had with her.

It wasn't until tragedy struck that I was able to forgive him. I received word that my Uncle had been killed by deatheaters. I was broken, and lonely and couldn't bring myself out of the depression that I found myself sinking into. Remus and Peter tried but nothing they could do would help me. It was Sirius who put me back on my feet. Despite how cold and cruel I had been to him, he still came to me in my hour of need. It was this that made me realize that after the prank was when Sirius had needed me the most. I had abandoned him and yet he didn't abandon me. When I finally had the strength I went to talk to Remus about forgiving Sirius, only to find out that he had forgiven Sirius along time ago. If anyone understood what it was like to have a dark side that you can't control it was Remus.

I shook the thoughts away and watched as Sirius received his diploma. He shook hands with Dumbledoor and hugged McGonagall smirked at the audience and made his way off the stage. As he made his way back to his seat the sun seemed to bathe him in a heavenly glow. Sirius always shined the brightest just like his star. The spot light seemed to always shine on him. He never sought it out, as a matter of fact he often hid from it. Sirius did not like being constantly noticed, but his looks, his personality, and his considerable talents almost always insured that it did. All though many considered it a gift, he could not help but think of it as a curse. To him it meant that every time he stumbled, or made a mistake everyone noticed. Sirius' heart was covered in numerous scars from being hurt from the very people who were supposed to take care of him. Yet he still continued on, and held true to his beliefs. He was the bravest person I knew.

Next up was the love of my life Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

I allowed my mind to wander until I heard another name called that garnered my interest. As I looked up the stunning red head on my right got up and began walking towards the stage. For many years I dreamed that Lily Evans would one day be mine, I would never have guessed that it would actually happen.

The girl who used to refer to me as an arrogant big-headed git was now the one I put my arm around. She was strong, and spirited as powerful as the fire her hair so greatly resembled. I suppose thats why her and Sirius got along so well both of their elements are fire. Don't get me wrong they weren't always so close. When Lily, and I first got together the two clashed violently. But, soon they were both able to set aside their previous notions of each other and realized how much they actually had in common.

Both were brave, and more then willing to stand-up for what they believed in, incredibly bright (no one but Sirius could match Lily in a battle of whit), and loyal almost to a fault. The two had become like brother and sister over the last year. She accepted Sirius for who he was, and for that I would always be grateful. She took the good with the bad, and could even handle when Sirius went into one of his moods. Lily would never be able to fully understand the gravity of Sirius' home life but her problems with her sister helped her to somewhat grasp his situation.

She fit in with the group like a glove. She provided Remus with a quite confidante, giving support to him in a gentle manner the way only a woman can. Although we tried we could never help Remus gain confidence. Lily was somehow able to help him see his goodness. She would sit down and play a quite game of chess with him, or discuss the recent books they read. Sometimes they would just talk.

Lily was the one that persuaded Remus to take a few teachers courses next fall. At first he refused saying that he would never be able to find a job due to his condition. Lily persisted saying that it was his passion, and that maybe in a few years laws and the culture surrounding his disease would change. If he didn't at least try he would never have a chance. After he applied for them he brightened up maybe his future wasn't so bleak.

For Peter, Lily was a tutor. Someone who had enough patience to sit with him for hours going over the simplest spell or charm. She also had a knack for finding a way to explain something to Peter so he go it right away. He wasn't stupid, he just lacked confidence and Lily managed to help him bring it out.

With me Lily provided a much needed grounding. She was strong enough to put me in my place when needed. However, despite my previous notions Lily had a devious side. Turns out that once she got a taste of it Lily had a real affinity for pranking. She made sure we never got to out of hand and kept our pranks funny instead of humiliating. She also provided me with a calm and caring presence. She is the only person who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the exact same time. The one who lights up my life, and although I know it is far to early to say the "L" word. I know that it is the only word to describe how I feel about her.

Up on the stage she takes her diploma, gives both Dumbledoor and McGonagall a hug poses for the photos and makes her way down. As she walks back towards her seat she flashes Remus a warm smile and he takes a deep breath preparing for his turn that was quickly approaching.


End file.
